


Soft Convin Smut

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, eventually the praise kink we all know Connor has will crop up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: A series of smexy scenes to accompany my soft convin sereis





	Soft Convin Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place right after Connor and Gavin see the Christmas lights in the first story

Gavin unlocked the apartment door, leading Connor inside. It was deafly quiet, only the ticking of the wall clock making any noise. Shadows of the snowflakes outside fell across the wall and floor, a pattern of dance.

Connor opened his mouth to speak but Gavin grabbed the edge of his jacket, pulling him into a kiss. Gavin pushed the android up against the wall, lips all too eager for a second taste, hands too anxious to roam. He nudged his tongue against Connor’s lips, desperate to get a feel of the other man’s mouth.

Connor obliged, opening slightly, sucking on Gavin’s tongue in a way that had the man breathless. Gavin stepped closer, his thigh pressing against Connor’s groin. The android was already rock-hard.

Gavin pulled back a bit. Connor protested, wrapping his arms around the detective.

“What the hell?” Gavin said. “How are you already-” he nodded down at Connor’s lap.

Connor smiled at him. “It is mechanical, detective,” he said. “It’s as simple as turning it off and on.”

“That’s...weird.” Gavin elbowed his way out of Connor’s embrace, stepping back.

Connor’s smile fell into a frown. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t think it would upset you.”

“Not upset,” Gavin said. He crossed his arms, his own growing erection fading a bit. “Just...grossed out?”

“I see.” Connor looked down, blinked, then looked back up. “Perhaps it’s best if I left.”

“No!” Gavin grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “I just need a minute to get used to it is all. It’s my first time having sex with an android, okay?”

Connor tilted his head. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Uhm.” Gavin adjusted his grip so he was holding Connor’s hand. He led him over to the couch and the two sat down, the snow shadows falling over their bodies. “Yeah. Do you, uhm...I mean, do you...feel anything?”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Feel how?”

“Like…” Gavin had to look away, the deep brown of Connor’s eyes too much for his conflicted emotions. “Androids don’t feel pain. So, do you not feel pleasure either?”

Connor hummed, and sat back a bit, thinking it over. “I suppose I don’t feel pleasure in the sense that you do. But there is certainly something.”

“Something?” Gavin scooted closer, unable to stay away from the heat of Connor’s body.

“Yes. It’s...heat,” Connor said. “And electricity. It certainly isn’t disagreeable.”

“But,” Gavin reached out, his hand cupping the dick through Connor’s pants. “Do you like it?”

He looked up. Connor’s mouth was slightly open, his eyes slightly glazed over. He didn’t need to say anything. 

Gavin leaned up, wrapping his lips around Connor’s, closing his eyes and feeling his way along the length of Connor’s dick. Connor’s breath hitched, a small moan escaping into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin smirked.

“I take that as a yes,” he said, his lips brushing against Connor’s as he spoke. Connor simply nodded, reaching a hand to the back of Gavin’s head pulling him back into the kiss.

Gavin’s hand wandered up from Connor’s lap. It found the knot in his tie and pulled down, tugging it lose. He got the hole loose enough to pull over Connor’s head, breaking their kiss momentarily.

Gavin went back in, but his kiss attempt was interrupted by Connor’s hands grabbing the sides of his face. 

“What’s the matter?” Gavin asked, eyes scanning over Connor’s face. 

“Nothing.” Connor forced him back a bit, settling Gavin back on the couch.

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him as Connor knelt down on the ground before him. Quite eager of him, Gavin thought.

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked.

Connor stopped, his hand hovering inches above Gavin’s lap. “Is this...not how it works?”

“How what works?” Gavin asked.

Connor smiled at him and undid his belt, pulling his pants down. He hummed, feeling Gavin’s half-hard dick through his boxers.

Gavin blushed and turned his head away. “It’s not as simple as turning on a switch for us, you know.”

“I know,” Connor said. He gave Gavin a delicious smirk and bent his head down, kissing Gavin through the cotton. That certainly helped speed the process along.

Connor’s fingers found the edge of Gavin’s boxers. He traced his way along Gavin’s hips, feeling out the indentations of his skin, his lips constantly showering his clothed lap with kisses. Gavin settled back into the couch, watching the android work, very aware of the blinking of his soft blue LED.

“I trust you are enjoying yourself?” Connor asked, his hands still working, looking up at Gavin through his long lashes.

Gavin swallowed hard. “I am. It’s...odd, but it’s fine.”

“Still odd?” Connor tilted his head, his LED yellow. “I was certain this was how it was done.”

“It’s nothing with what you’re doing,” Gavin said, almost laughing at his innocence. 

Connor nodded and hummed. “It’s what I am.” He sat back on his legs, his warm hands sliding down to Gavin’s knees, but not breaking contact.

“It’s not you,” Gavin said. He sat forward, placing his hands on Connor’s. “It’s nothing you’ve done. It’s just me, being...weird.”

Connor stood up, placed himself back on the couch. “Perhaps it’s best if we stopped.”

“What?”

“I…” his voices drifted off and he looked around the room, thinking. “I find it difficult to...perform, given the circumstances. I don’t wish to disappoint you.”

“You know what’s disappointing?” Gavin said. “Having to deal with this alone.” He gestured down at his lap.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “If you’d like I could contact an escort service to help you take care of that.”

“Jesus, Connor,” Gavin said, laughing a bit. “I don’t want some stranger getting me off.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Look, just, give me another chance.”

Connor looked down at his lap, his hands fidgeting. 

“I promise.” Gavin reached over, stilling his movements. “I want you here. I like having you here. And I want to have sex with you.”

Connor looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. “Even though I’m an android?”

“Even though you’re an android.”

Gavin proved it by leaning forward, kissing his way along Connor’s jaw, finding his way down to his neck. Connor’s head tilted, allowing Gavin more access.

“Detective,” Connor said.

“Yes?” Gavin replied, his voice muffled as his lips trailed across Connor’s skin.

“I feel like I should tell you that I feel nothing when you do that.”

“Oh.” Gavin pulled back. “Sorry.”

“Only certain...parts are sensitive.” Connor’s LED blinked, his eyes blinking with it. “But if you’d like, it does appear like a compatible sensor is available to purchase for my neck.”

Gavin held back his comment on how weird that was, that Connor could just, buy parts for himself. 

“No, that’s alright,” Gavin said. “Let’s just focus on the parts of you that you can feel.”

Gavin grabbed Connor’s waist, pulling him a bit. Connor furrowed his brows, but let Gavin maneuver him around until he was lying on the couch, Gavin on top of him. Gavin nudged at Connor’s legs, settling his body between them. He moved his groin against Connor’s, a soft moan escaping from both their mouths.

“That I can feel,” Connor said, his eyes closing, LED circling yellow.

Gavin smirked. It was nice to see Connor like that, shirt ruffled, face open in a sigh, hair slightly ruffled. Usually, Connor was so meticulous and well kept, even after a fight he always seemed to be back in perfect order.

This was something new. A disheveled Connor, panting and uncaring about how he appeared. And it was Gavin that had caused it. And he liked that.

“Find that not disagreeable?” Gavin asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he pushed his hips deeper against Connor’s.

Connor breathed out a low moan. “Very agreeable,” he said, his voice slow and slurred.

Out of basic habit, Gavin bent his head down again. He licked at Connor’s neck. He knew the android couldn't feel it, but he had always been a guy for neck kisses. There was something about holding someone against you as you kissed their neck that just did it for Gavin. He enjoyed it even more if his partner was marked up the next day.

Gavin bit into Connor’s skin, pulling the layers of it away from the plastic underneath. He wondered if androids even could get bruises. He ground his teeth against the skin, sucking on it, trying to remember if he had ever seen bruises on Connor after a fight. He could think of none.

“Is everything...alright?” Connor asked, sounding out of breath.

Gavin became aware of the fact that he had stopped moving, his groin pressed hard against Connor’s, his teeth clenching his skin hard.

He opened his mouth, the skin molding back into place.

“Ah,” he said. “Sorry.” He started to rotate his hips again, working up the pressure. “Hey, uhm, can androids get hickies?” he asked.

Connor’s LED blinked a few times, matching his eyes. “No,” he said, simply, his voice with a slight down tone to it.

“Right,” Gavin said. It felt kind of pointless kissing Connor if it wasn’t going to do anything for him, either pleasure or markings wise. But Gavin still felt the urge to kiss him, lick him, bite him. “I’m still gonna do it,” he said, bending back down.

Connor nodded. Gavin traced his way along Connor’s neck, licking at his jawline, feeling his collarbone under his chin. He started kissing lower and lower, his tongue tracing circles over Connor’s skin.

“Perhaps,” Connor said, his voice back to normal. “It would help if I removed my shirt?”

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed. 

He pushed himself up a little. Connor squirmed under him, freeing his arms and hastily removing his shirt. He shrugged it off and balled it up, tossing it across the room. Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” Connor asked. He grabbed Gavin’s waist, moving his own in an attempt to get the motions back.

“Nothing,” Gavin said. “Just weird is all.”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced down at his torso, eyes scanning for anything that wasn’t human enough.

“Not this,” Gavin said. He put his hands on Connor’s shoulders, running them down the length of his torso, feeling the lean muscle under fake skin. He stopped at Connor’s hip bones, fingers tickling against the edge of his pants. He gestured across the room. “That.”

“Oh.” Connor thrust his hips up, forcing Gavin’s fingers deeper, itching to get back to things. “Speed,” he explained, his LED yellow.

Gavin tilted his head, smiling. “Having a little trouble there?” he asked, studying Connor’s tight mouth and half-lidded eyes.

Connor hitched up again, a little whine, almost like a whirl, escaping from his throat. “Please,” he said, his voice a croak.

Gavin pursed his lips. Connor was acting erratically, almost like Gavin had his first time. He squinted down at the android, who was still bucking his hips up, eager for more friction. “You’ve never done this before have you?”

Connor finally stilled his movements. He bit his lip and shook his head is quick, but short jerks.

Gavin sighed and lowered his body back down, keeping a firm, steady pressure against Connor’s dick. Connor closed his eyes and let out a satisfied little “ah.”

“Any pressure points at all around here?” Gavin asked, leaning his head down and running his nose along Connor’s chest.

“Not yet,” Connor said. “But I can ord-”

Gavin reached a hand up and covered Connor’s mouth. He leaned up, looking the android in his confused eyes. “I don’t need you to order shit for me,” Gavin said. “Unless it’s what you want just, stay as you are.” Connor furrowed his brows. “I’m not asking for me. I’m just trying to figure out what works for you.”

Connor blinked a few times and then nodded. Gavin slowly took his hand away, dragging it across Connor’s skin, placing it with his other down on Connor’s hips. Connor, in turn, wiggled a bit, wrapping his legs around Gavin’s waist, grinding him down onto himself.

Gavin chuckled. It was cute seeing Connor so eager. So eager for him, nonetheless. But Gavin, as he instinctively kissed his way along Connor’s chest. It just felt nice to kiss skin, even if the skin wasn’t real. It still felt the same. 

He let Connor do all the work, rolling his hips up, grinding their groins together. And it felt good. He could feel the hardness of Connor through his pants, but he knew it would feel better if all that fabric wasn’t in the way. 

Gavin pushed up, trying to get away from Connor’s heated body to take off his pants. But as he moved, Connor increased the pressure in his legs, pinning Gavin’s hips to his own. 

He squinted at Gavin. “You’re not leaving,” he said, his hip motions never ceasing. 

Android pupils didn’t really dilate, but Connor’s eyes were wide and hungry. Gavin chuckled and bent down to kiss him. Connor greedily bit at his lips, sucking on them and running his tongue along them, his breaths heavy in Gavin’s mouth.

“Connor,” Gavin managed to get out between the nips. Connor grumbled but ceased his kisses. “This will go a lot better if you take off your pants.”

Connor nodded and a hand reached around to Gavin’s head, pulling him back down into the mess of his lips. Gavin smiled into the kiss, maneuvering his hands between their bodies. Connor, thankfully, released his hold on Gavin’s waist, letting his legs fall back to the couch. 

Gavin got his hands between their waists, feeling the length of Connor against his arm as he undid the belt. He tried to gauge just how long that length actually was, but Connor was moving, pushing him out of the way before he could get a good feel.

Gavin was forced back, sitting on the other end of the couch as Connor stood up. For a second he was worried he had done something, or that something had happened and Connor was getting ready to leave.

But then Connor gave an exasperated sigh and finished undoing his pants, pulling them off and shoving them to the side with his shirt. Gavin only got a quick glimpse of Connor’s dick before the android was on him, positions reversed.

Connor pressed his whole body flat against Gavin, grinding his dick against Gavin’s still clothed on. He hissed out a moan, his head resting on Gavin’s shoulder, hot breath tickling Gavin’s ear. Gavin brought one hand up to Connor’s head, tangling his fingers in the android’s hair. He placed the other on Connor’s back, feeling the muscles ripple as Connor wiggled.

“Feel better?” Gavin asked, smirking.

Connor just nodded, his breath heavy and clouded. Gavin rubbed his hand along Connor’s back, fingers digging into muscle as each twist of Connor’s hips brought him a bout of pleasure. Connor shifted, his head snuggling closer. His tongue traced lazy circles around the skin of Gavin’s neck. He panted in sync with his thrusts, each rub of his dick eliciting a small moan.

Gavin felt a wet spot against his thigh as he started to leak pre-cum. He reached his hand down, forcing it between their bodies, earning him a protest groan from Connor. He reached inside his boxers, pulling his dick out, letting the fabric tighten around his balls.

Blind, he felt around, grabbing at Connor’s dick. It was horribly dry, Gavin’s hand skidding across it as he pumped. But Connor sure didn’t seem to mind, his moans gaining length and energy. 

Gavin rubbed their two dicks together. At first, it hurt a bit, the dryness of Connor dragging across Gavin. But as they went on, Gavin’s pre-cum lubed up Connor’s dick pretty well, and when Gavin pulled his hand back again, he sighed in the feeling.

Connor went into double time, his hips moving faster, languid licks turning into lavish kisses. Gavin let his hand wander lower, lower, lower still until he was cupping the curvature of Connor’s ass.

“There?” Gavin asked, squeezing the moldable, yet firm, cheek. 

Connor shook his head, his lips grazing across Gavin’s skin. Gavin slid his hand down, further, slipping his fingers between the cheeks. His middle finger grazed across Connor’s hole and the android stopped all movement, sitting up a little, his LED red and his face tight.

“Bad?” Gavin asked, pulling his hand away. Connor blinked, looking down at Gavin with furrowed eyebrows. “Good?” Gavin asked, putting his hand back.

Connor closed his eyes and rocked backward, forcing Gavin’s finger to slide along the entrance. He moaned.

“I’ll take that as good,” Gavin said, chuckling. 

He used this opportunity to gently push Connor back so they were both sitting on the couch. He pulled the android into a kiss and then whispered, “I’ll be right back.”

Connor’s arms were quick to reach out, stopping Gavin before he could get up. Connor’s hands were tight on Gavin’s arms, verging on painful.

“Where are you going?” Connor asked, his LED red, his eyes wild.

“I’ll be right back,” Gavin said, his voice soft. He kissed him again. “I’m just grabbing something.”

A blush formed on Connor’s face and he released Gavin, looking away like he was embarrassed. Gavin laughed quietly as he got up. Arousal tended to do that to you.

Gavin raced down the hall to his bedroom. He rummaged around in his bedside table and found his lube and condoms. He was all too eager to get back to Connor, who waited patiently for him on the couch hands by his side, nails digging into the upholstery.

“You know,” Gavin said, setting them down on the table. “You can touch yourself.”

“I’m aware,” Connor said. “But I want you to do it.”

Gavin smirked and gently pushed Connor down until he was lying on the couch. Gavin grabbed the lube and got next to him, laying on his side. Connor turned his head so they could kiss. He started turning his body to resume the humping, but Gavin stilled him.

“Trust me,” he said. “You’ll like this more.”

Connor whimpered a bit but nodded, laying back and letting Gavin do his work. Gavin smiled and kissed Connor’s arm. He ran one hand through Connor’s hair, tangling his fingers in those soft locks, and used the other to pop open the lube bottle.

“Oh,” Connor said, looking down at the bottle, studying its contents. “I assure you, you don’t need to bother with any lubricants.”

Gavin scoffed, already rubbing a glob on his fingers. “Don’t tell me, it’s self-lubricating?”

“No. Well, it can be. But it seemed like a hassle to get one that did, considering that you have to refill the-”

Gavin cut him off with a hard kiss to the lips. Connor was blushing when he pulled away.

“I was doing it again huh?” Gavin nodded. “I’m sorry. I just meant to say that the genitalia is made to stimulate pleasure and not pain. So there’s no way you can hurt me.”

“Well aren’t you just the poster boy for android dicks,” Gavin said. 

“I’m sorry.”

Gavin chuckled at him. “It’s just you talk about it like you’re the whole fucking manual or something. Why the hell did Cyberlife even give you one of these? What are you supposed to do? Seduce a criminal?”

Connor blushed, even more, turning his face away. He mumbled, “They...well they didn’t.”

Gavin paused, his fingers inches away from Connor’s hole. “What do you mean?”

Connor shook his head. He reached down, grabbing Gavin’s arm and trying to push the fingers inside. Gavin pulled his hand away, holding it above Connor. 

“Uh-uh,” he said, enjoying the need on Connor’s face. “You explain, I fuck.”

Connor groaned in frustration, his body bucking against the couch cushions.

“I got them for you, okay?” He grabbed at the hand but Gavin just tilted away, keeping it out of reach.

“What do you mean got them for me?”

“I mean that I wanted to get closer to you and I knew that’s what humans did so I got them.” He finally got a hold of Gavin’s hand, forcing it back down to his ass.

“Wait. You actually went out and bought junk for me?” Gavin asked.

“Yes,” Connor hissed, his cute desperation turning into needful frustration. “And I would very much appreciate it if you would use them.”

Gavin didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand, having someone actually buy a dick was kind of weird, and it reminded Gavin of the fact that Connor was an android. But on the other, the fact that Connor had gone out and bought a dick for him was also kind of sweet. And Gavin needed a little more sweetness in his life.

He decided not to comment on it, instead leaning forward and pulling Connor’s lips into a kiss as he rubbed his lubed fingers around his hole. Connor sighed a moan into his mouth. His hips rocked up and down, trying to get the finger inside, and Gavin’s dick slid along his leg in a most delightful manner.

Gavin dropped some more lube down there and slid his middle finger inside. Connor hitched his breath, his eyes opening wide, his LED turning red. And then something weird happened with his skin. It was glitching. Patches of his synthetic layers would disappear, then reappear, his whole body seeming to move and shimmer. And Gavin felt it across his own skin, little shocks of electricity wherever they patches came and went. 

It wasn’t totally unagreeable, especially not when the skin on Connor’s legs glitched. 

“You doing okay down there?” Gavin asked, moving his finger in and out slowly, watching Connor’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“Yes,” Connor said, his voice an odd mechanical whirl. “Yes, yes, Gavin, please.”

“Alright, alright,” Gavin said, smirking at the android’s eagerness. “Calm down.” 

He slid a second finger into Connor and the android bucked up, trying to get Gavin’s fingers in even deeper. Gavin felt around, leaning his head on Connor’s shoulder, rubbing himself against his leg.

No matter how deep or at what angle he moved his fingers, he couldn't seem to find Connor’s prostate. Did they come with prostates? Judging by how Connor was reacting, Gavin figured that the whole thing was probably just one giant pressure point.

“No,” Connor mumbled, his head thrashing from side to side. Gavin stilled, ready to pull his fingers out. But Connor kept rocking, kept moaning. “I want you,” he said, his voice still glitching like his skin, sometimes human, sometimes machine. 

“You’ve got me,” Gavin said, kissing Connor’s neck, wishing he could mark him as his own.

“No,” Connor said as Gavin started his movements again. “I want you. Inside me. Please. Please.”

Gavin knew Connor was close. He was close and was begging for Gavin to fuck him. But Gavin was having too much enjoyment watching Connor, loved the way he moved and seemed to malfunction at his touch. He didn’t want to miss a second of it by getting himself too involved.

It didn’t take long. Connor rocked himself up and down and Gavin snuck a third finger inside. Connor whined, moaned, groaned, his body glitching and trashing against the couch. Then he came. Well. He orgasmed, his body shaking, his breath hitching, although nothing came out of his still ‘on’ dick.

Gavin continued to finger fuck Connor as he orgasmed. And he could feel it in himself too, a tightness of his balls as his dick rocked against Connor’s leg. A few more thrusts and Gavin shot his load right on Connor’s hip, spraying him with cum. He growled as he came, leaning his forehead against Connor’s.

They came down together. Connor’s skin slowly returned to normal, and Gavin pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the couch without a second thought. He let his body slump against the android, head resting on shoulder. 

“That was...enjoyable,” Connor said, his voice himself again.

“Fuck yeah it was,” Gavin agreed.

“I would very much like to do it again.” Gavin watched as Connor’s dick deflated back to the ‘off’ position.

“Yeah,” Gavin said, closing his eyes. 

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, and Gavin could feel himself drifting off.

“Just...one more question,” Gavin said, unable to sate his curiosity. “What the fuck happened to your skin? I mean, fuck, aren’t you guys supposed to not do that during sex? Or is that some kinky shit people like?”

He felt Connor shake his head. “No, that isn’t normal. And I apologize.”

Gavin forced his head to tilt up, creaking his eyes open to look at him. “You okay tho?”

“Oh yes,” Connor said, looking down at him with a small smile. “Because I wasn’t originally designed for it, they told me that there may be some...small complications.”

Gavin huffed. “Small?” He snuggled closer, the warmth of Connor’s body contradicting the cold in his apartment. “But...nothing that’s going to like...fry your systems right?”

“Don’t worry,” Connor said, his arms wrapping around Gavin, his fingers playing with his hair. “I assure you I am quite alright.”

“Good,” Gavin said. “Cause no matter how cool it may sound I don’t want to be responsible for fucking someone to death.”

Connor chuckled, his body rumbling beneath Gavin. “I don’t think that’s anything you have to worry about.”

“Oh fuck you,” Gavin said.

He smiled and held Connor close, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
